Ivory Snow
by SqueakyNinja
Summary: KakaIru. Only when the weather is cold is it fine to look to your lover for warmth.


**A/N:** _Auburn Leaves was created after I was walking through campus, enjoying the autumn scenery. Now there is snow about here and it got me thinking to do a kind of sequel to my first fic, this time set during winter._

**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

* * *

**R**arely did Konoha experience snow. Throughout the year, the weather would stay constantly warm and yet, when it did finally did snow, the whole village seemed to light up with villagers and shinobi about. Everywhere was covered in a blanket of soft white stuff. The snow was already a foot deep and from how it was falling now, in a blizzard-like flurry, another blanket would be present within a few hours. But the frozen water droplets didn't stop the villagers. They still came out, all bundled up with the cold chipping away at them. Many shops were open as well ready for them, tantalizing many customers with their merchandise and offer of some free hot cocoa with any purchase.

The mission room was having a slow day too, not many missions going out. Even the academy took advantage of the snow and decided to cancel classes today. One teacher decided to benefit from this and have a nice stroll through the village. He passed by many of his students, saying hello and wished them a good day after reminding them to do their homework. Today seemed perfect, if it was not for a snowball hurling toward the teacher's head. The snowball hit his head with a soft thud, causing the teacher to slightly loose his balance.

"Ha! Got you, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted from behind. Iruka brushed off the snow in his hair and turned to see his favorite student, his smile beaming as if his smile alone was able to keep the boy warm.

"Yea, yea, you got me," Iruka laughed off. Normally, he would have easily dodged the snowball, but the feeling in the atmosphere made the teacher very distractible.

"That means it's your treat this time!" the boy screamed, pointing back at the tan man.

"Treat?"

"For ramen!" The chuunin sighed.

"Naruto, I can't-"

"Yea, Naruto. Iruka-sensei could treat us all," a voice bellowed from behind the yellow, spiked hair lad.

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka exclaimed. "I thought I read that you were on a mission!"

"Just got back a few minutes ago," Kakashi said, scratching his head. "So what better way to celebrate my safe return home than for having Iruka-sensei treat us to ramen, right Naruto?" **t**he jounin said, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Naruto immediately nodded furiously, grinning. Iruka let out a heavy sigh when he knew he was outnumbered and defeated. It was just too nice of a day to let his temper get the best of him.

All three headed to Ichiraku Ramen, where both Teuchi and Ayame were experiencing one of their busiest days yet. It seemed to fit with everyone's mind that a hot bowl of fresh ramen would really hit the spot on a cold, winter day. Naruto moaned at the long line as his stomach growled.

"Now, now Naruto," Iruka chastised the boy. "Don't think you're the only one who likes ramen." Although he was correcting the boy on his manners, Iruka was smiling inside, hoping that Naruto would give up on wanting some ramen.

"But you can I'm the one who likes it the most," Naruto groaned, his eyes fixated on everyone else there slurping down the noodles. The boy's stomach growled louder as well as his moan.

"Ah! Naruto!" Teuchi screamed out after spotting his number one customer. The trio moved forward, working their way through the crowd. "Let me guess: you want some ramen?" the man said while serving his other customers. All three could see the bags under the old man's eyes and the sweat dripping on his forehead. But that was Teuchi for you; a hard worker who even enjoyed what he did for a living.

"How long will it take?" Naruto asked.

"About an hour." Naruto moaned loudly again. Iruka swiftly smacked the boy on the back of the head, stilling grinning on the inside. "Is what I would have said!" Teuchi turned around and brought back with him a bag. Inside was a box filled to the brim with fresh, steaming ramen. "Now don't think I would like my number one customer go hungry! How many?" Naruto screamed with joy as it was Iruka's time to moan.

~*~~*~~*~

"Gochisousama!" Naruto exhaled, his mouth displaying bits of ramen. After Naruto forcefully ordered five bowls for himself and Iruka ordered two for him and Kakashi, the three decided to take the ramen back and eat it at Iruka's. True, Naruto's place was closer but too small to accommodate all three of them. And even though Kakashi's place was closer still, the jounin insist they eat at Iruka's, claiming his place has**n't** been cleaned in a while, with all the missions he's been taking and all the dogs rummaging in the home. The three ate and talked over at the Iruka's until the sun seeped under the land.

"Naruto, clean yourself up!" Iruka scolded again while cleaning up the table. Naruto laughed it off and headed to the bathroom. Iruka proceeded to bring the bowls to the sink and started to rinse them off. Suddenly, a pair of pale, icy hands wrapped around the teacher's waist, slightly divulging under his shirt. A pair of lips joined them as his pecked the back of teacher's neck.

"Kakashi!" Iruka shrieked and fidgeted. "Naruto is just down the hall!"

"You know, it would be just easier to tell him that we've been going out now for… what, a few months?" Kakashi questioned.

"I know, just I want to be able to tell him when I think he will be able to take it," Iruka explained with a blush running along his cheeks. With one hasty tug, Kakashi turned Iruka around to face him and, with his arms still wrapped around him, placed a chaste kiss upon the chuunin's lips.

"And what? Will that be the day when you can say it without blushing?" Kakashi laughed, kissing the man again. Iruka gave him a quick glare before kissing his lover back. Both started to deepen the kiss, their tongues lashing and arms exploring all over, only to end when footsteps were heard. Naruto sighed heavily as he entered the kitchen and spotted the two men, Kakashi leaning back on the fridge while Iruka was finishing washing the bowls.

"Oi, Naruto," Kakashi said. "Don't you think it's about time you went home?" The man couldn't wait to get the boy out of the house so he could ravish his lover.

"Hey, this isn't your house!" Naruto argued.

"No but it is mine," Iruka butted in, turning around. "And I agree with Kakashi-sensei. It's time that you start heading back. You don't want to be caught out in the storm." Naruto moaned as Iruka made a point. The boy turned around and picked up his things and went to the door to put on his boots. Kakashi quickly again put an arm around his lover and lightly kissed his cheek as a thank you.

"Um… Iruka-sensei?" Naruto pondered, coming back into the room. "Can I spend the night?"

~*~~*~~*~

"Well, the kid is put down to bed," Kakashi sighed as he walked out the balcony, meeting with Iruka. Both men weren't prepared for the snow to get this deep and still continue to snow. It wasn't in Iruka's nature to send a child, let alone Naruto, out into the storm.

"That's good," Iruka said. The man brought his hands up to his mouth and breathed out air into them, only furiously rub his hands together. He was already wearing a coat, a scarf, his boots, and a pair of gloves, but the man was still shaking a little from the cold. Already some snow had started to build on the chuunin. Iruka turned to see Kakashi, only sporting his standard attire and a pair of boots, seeming acting fine. Iruka gave the jounin a snarl. "How is it that I'm freezing out here while you stand there acting like it's summer?"

"Oh, that's easy," Kakashi said. "Not only have all my missions helped me build immunity from the cold," he drifted off. He leaned over to Iruka and stared at him. Iruka blushed slightly at the man's constant stare. Kakashi only broke it when he leaned further, placed a hand on the chuunin's cold face, and licked away some snow that fell on the chuunin's nose. Only immediately afterward did Kakashi start to kiss the man deeply. Iruka retaliated by kissing the other back, digging his hands into the silver haired man's wild mane. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss even further. Only when the need for air became great did they break apart. "Just thinking of you gets me all hot and bothered," Kakashi laughed.

Iruka laughed back as well, slightly slapping the other's face for the bad pun.

Kakashi continued to embrace his lover. And Iruka had never been warmer.

* * *

**A/N: **_And since I did this, I will probably make one for spring and summer, coming out in their appropriate season.  
_

_Beta: ThunderEmperorRaite__  
_


End file.
